Desafío y Decisión
by Ale W
Summary: Sasuke siempre le ha ganado a Naruto en todo, en los deportes, estudios, trabajo y en el amor. Ya no le queda más en qué ganar a Sasuke... así que le pedirá un último favor a Naruto.


**Desafío y decisión**

En el departamento de investigación del famoso periódico neoyorquino "_Give me more News_" se denotaba un día ajetreado, lo cual daba una buena pinta al trabajo, y significaba otro día exitoso para el periódico y sus empleados que lo respaldan.

La directora y editora del periódico hablaba con sus trabajadores por un posible nuevo caso el cual debían abarcar rápidamente. Necesitaba a alguien que redactara, tomara imágenes y diera una opinión crítica acerca del asunto para el otro día a primera hora.

—Ya he establecido lo que quiero. Ahora, necesito a alguien que lo haga —habló la directora para luego dar paso a muchos empleados levantando la mano, casi gritando.

—¡Yo!, ¡yo vieja Tsunade! —gritaba emocionado un rubio quien estaba de pie sobre la silla de cuero. Él, tanto como los otros, sabían que ese reportaje los podría llevar a la cima o al fracaso y justamente él quería la cima.

Tsunade resopló fuertemente para luego masajearse la sien. Tomó un poco del vino que tenía servido en una copa y observó al muchacho.

—Muy bien, Naruto. Te daré el trabajo —los presentes abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos para luego cuchichear cosas entre ellos mismos por la decisión de la editora—. ¡Pero no quiero desastres! ¡O estarás despedido!

—¡No se preocupe! Tendrá el mejor reportaje mañana a primera hora, ¡de veras! —gritó Naruto para luego salir corriendo de la oficina y hacer desastre y medio a su paso.

—Ay, este niño. Me saldrán canas verdes —suspiró la directora para luego dar la orden de regresar a su trabajos.

Mientras Naruto se dirigía a su casa para hacer los preparativos del reportaje iba desbordando felicidad. Saludaba a quién se le cruzara por enfrente e incluso levantó y dio vueltas a una viejecilla quien se puso más pálida que una cebolla.

Llegó a su casa y entró a su estudio donde pronto se puso a sacar su cámara profesional y unas libretas ya usadas para después echar todo a una mochila desgastada de proporción media.

—Bien, ya tengo todo. Ahora sólo debo de ir a… ¡Dónde era! —se rascó la nuca y miró a su alrededor—. Rayos, a la vieja Tsunade se le olvidó decirme. Tendré que regresar.

Naruto, confiado, salió de su casa y caminó hasta la avenida para tomar un taxi al trabajo. Dentro del coche iba tarareando una canción mientras observaba los inmensos edificios de Nueva York, no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en el edificio del periódico cuando el conductor tocó, un poco desesperado, la ventanilla que los separaba. Naruto parpadeó varias veces para luego sacar unas monedas y un billete de su desgastado pantalón y entregárselo al conductor mientras éste farfullaba maldiciones.

Tomó el elevador y esperó hasta que llegara al décimo piso. Cuando estuvo ahí se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de la editora.

Al estar en frente de su puerta, escuchó murmullos. Naruto, queriendo no molestar prefirió esperar un poco para ver si salía quien quiera que estuviese adentro.

De pronto escuchó algo que no daba crédito.

—Sí, Sasuke, necesito que lo traigas para… para mañana a… a primera hora, sí. —Tsunade hablaba como si tuviera ya varias copas de más en su organismo.

—Sí, el reportaje del viejo Charlie Robinson y sus encuentros con mujeres menores que él. No creo sea un reto para mí, pero se lo traeré —habló sin emoción Sasuke para luego cerrar su maletín.

—¿Charlie Robinson?, ¿encuentros con mujeres menores que él? —se preguntó Naruto desconcertado—… ¡Pero si ese es mi caso! —gritó para luego abrir la puerta de sopetón y encontrar a una directora tomando vino y a Sasuke viéndolo de reojo.

—¡Tsunade ese es mi reportaje! —gritó indignado Naruto—. Me lo dio a mí en la mañana, no a él —declaró tratando de entrar en razón a la directora.

—Naruto… no me interesa quién me traiga ese endemoniado reportaje. ¡Lo quiero mañana a primera hora! Pón-ganse de acuerdo us-ustedes —habló balanceando su copa de un lado a otro, derramando un poco en los papeles que adornaban su escritorio—. Y… ya dije, si no está, a los dos los des-pediré. Ahora, ¡Shizune! ¡Tráeme más vino que éste ya se cayó!

Naruto dejó caer su quijada. Sasuke se levantó arrogante de la silla y examinó a Naruto para luego pasarle por un lado. Naruto lo tomó del hombro antes de que saliera por la puerta y bajó la mirada furioso.

—Sasuke, me lo encargaron a mí. Creo que no será necesaria tu participación —manifestó enojado Naruto.

Sasuke resopló y se acercó a Naruto.

—Me parece que recurrieron a mí porque tú no tienes el suficiente potencial. Entonces de quién no es necesaria la participación —expuso egocéntrico Sasuke. Naruto volteó cabreado y estuvo a punto de gritarle cuando Tsunade les interrumpió.

—¡Ustedes qué siguen haciendo aquí!, ¡lárguense a otro lugar! ¡Y Shizune, mi vino! —gritó enfadada la directora del periódico.

Naruto salió dando pisoteadas al piso mientras que Sasuke metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta marrón para luego irse al elevador.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Tenemos un asunto pendiente! —bramó Naruto.

Sauke dio media vuelta en sus talones y observó a Naruto.

—¿Qué es lo que propones? — habló sin preocupación Sasuke mientras recostaba su peso en la pared.

—Lo único que necesito es que no hagas el reportaje y te dejaré en paz —dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos mientras hacía un mohín.

Sasuke no habló por unos minutos, meditándolo, observándolo, impacientándolo.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de que lo entregue antes que tú? —interrogó serio Sasuke.

Naruto abrió de golpe los ojos y se desorbitaron por unos segundos, para luego dar paso a una sonrisilla que se asomaba bastante arrogante y decisiva.

—Hagamos una apuesta. Si yo entrego el reportaje antes que tú, tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera, y si tú eres más rápido, cosa que no creo posible, haré lo que quieras —dijo Naruto apuntándolo con el dedo y levantando una ceja pícara.

Sasuke lo miró son sorna y luego quitó el dedo de Naruto de su cara para después apresarle la mano en un fuerte apretón.

—Trato hecho.

Naruto dio la vuelta y se echó a correr.

—¡Te ganaré! ¡De veras!

Sasuke hizo una mueca ególatra y caminó jovial hasta el elevador, antes de que el elevador cerrara las puertas, Sasuke dedicó a la nada una sonrisa burlona.

Mientras tanto Naruto comenzó a recopilar información, tomar fotos, pensar acerca del caso asignado y por el cual luchaba contra Sasuke. No le importaba que pareciese un loco o desesperado, necesitaba tener ese caso en su historial para poder tener un buen ascenso y un mejor salario, pero más que eso, se había convertido en un desafío que si ganaba, valdría más que un buen salario. Sería un logro personal y una buena patada al soberbio trasero de Sasuke.

Cuando por fin, después de examinar mucho el reportaje y darle el visto bueno, quedó satisfecho con la redacción que había hecho. Había tomado más de 5 tazas de café y toda su casa era un total desastre, papeles por allá, recortes e imágenes regadas en el suelo. Todo ese esfuerzo valdría la pena ya que Naruto había acabado la crónica 3 horas antes de que abrieran el edificio del periódico. Así que sólo tendría que ir, entregarlo y reírse de la cara monótona, que ahora estaría sorprendida, de Sasuke.

Echó su folder a la mochila y caminó cansino hasta la avenida para tomar un taxi. Camino a su trabajo Naruto pegó la mejilla en la fría ventanilla y cerró los ojos mientras en su rostro se adornaba una sonrisilla. Iba pensando en qué pedirle que hiciera Sasuke, porque claro, él iba a ganar la apuesta.

Pagó el taxi y se encaminó al elevador tarareando una canción alegre. Cuando llegó al décimo piso, observó que casi no había gente, así que trotó hasta la oficina de la vieja Tsunade para encontrarla cerrada. Se preocupó un poco y al dar media vuelta chocó con alguien, quien soltó un chillido agudo.

—¡Shizune! —exclamó sorprendido Naruto—Lo siento, de veras, no te había visto.

Shizune, la asistente de la directora, se sacudió el polvo y volteó a ver a Naruto.

—No te preocupes, pero ¿qué haces tan temprano aquí? —interrogó confundida.

—Vengo a entregarle a Tsunade el reportaje del viejo Charlie Robinson —dijo animado Naruto mientras ponía su mano en su nuca y reía—. Pero veo que todavía no llega.

Shizune hizo una mueca de lástima.

—Ese reportaje ya está entregado, Naruto. Lo entregó ayer Sasuke antes de que cerráramos las oficinas. Pero aún así gracias.

Shizune posó su mano en el hombro y después entró a la oficina. Naruto se quedó paralizado ahí por unos minutos, hasta que bajó la cabeza furioso y por sobre todo, sintiéndose un inútil. Sacó el reportaje de la mochila y lo rompió para después echarlo a un bote de basura cercano y decidir irse a su casa y dormir todo el día, sólo para poder superar un poco la derrota.

—Parece que gané tu estúpida apuesta —habló alguien a espaldas de Naruto. Dio media vuelta y encontró a Sasuke recargado en la pared viendo al techo.

—Sí, Sasuke, ganaste —afirmó Naruto metiendo las manos en los viejos bolsillos de su pantalón—, hoy no tengo muchas ganas de hacer lo que quieras. Tendrás que esperar.

Naruto dio media vuelta y emprendió su caminata, con la cabeza en alto para no dar malas imágenes a Sasuke. No quería que lo diera por derrotado, sólo había ganado la batalla, la guerra seguía en pie.

—Lo que te voy a pedir no tomará mucho tiempo. Y quiero que lo hagas ya —ordenó Sasuke desde su lugar.

Naruto lo vio de reojo y observó que sacó un artefacto de su chaqueta, que no pudo distinguir por culpa de sus guantes de cuero negro. Curioso, Naruto dio media vuelta y caminó hasta Sasuke para quedar enfrente.

Sasuke no le entregó el artefacto.

—Desde chicos, Naruto, desde chicos te he ganado en todo. Estudios, deportes, trabajo… amor. Creo que esta inútil batalla la tengo ganada, pero aún así te daré la oportunidad de demostrar lo contrario.

Naruto encaró una ceja bastante confundido. Sasuke le entregó el artefacto a Naruto, mientras él entreabrió un poco la boca y miró a Sasuke con los ojos desorbitados.

—Gané una apuesta. Harás lo que yo quiera, Naruto —ordenó Sasuke mientras bajaba su brazo y se quitaba la chaqueta.

Naruto quiso hablar, pero las palabras no salieron. Y se dedicó a observar el artefacto.

—Mátame, Naruto. ¡Anda! ¡Hazlo!

Y entonces Naruto se dio cuenta de que debía tomar una rápida decisión.

**FIN**

**Bueno, dejo este one-shot que hice ya hace un tiempo. No es de Romance, así que costará trabajo que lo lean xD Aún así, espero les haya gustado.  
**

**Gracias por leer.**

_Ale Whitlock _


End file.
